


on the down low

by sweetberri



Series: on the down low [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casual Sex, Clothed Sex, Don't get caught, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, crossposted on tumblr, fem!reader - Freeform, youre a foreign exchange student and the tendou's are your host family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetberri/pseuds/sweetberri
Summary: you share a dirty little secret with your host family’s son.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Series: on the down low [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707550
Comments: 7
Kudos: 180





	on the down low

At this rate, you were going to be late for school. Wouldn’t that look great; the one foreign exchange student in your homeroom stumbling into class long after the bell, out of breath with her hair mussed up and skirt wrinkled. You could only pray that no one on the school board would choose to call up your host family and tell them that not only was the exchange student they were housing tardy this morning, but their son was as well.

You couldn’t exactly blame Tendou for initiating this at such an unusual time. He saw an opportunity, and he pounced on it, simple as that. With his mother out of town and his father already gone for an early morning business meeting, you honestly weren’t even surprised that he spent the morning spouting off flirtatious comments; only that it led to this.

“You’re not gonna have time for breakfast,” you panted down at him.

“What do you mean?” Tendou finally pulled away from the home he had found between your legs. His eyes travelled up to meet your own, and you knew from personal experience that your clothes were the only thing stopping his gaze from taking a detour across your body. “This  _ is _ my breakfast.” 

“I think most people would rather have breakfast in bed,” you joked back. Risking a glance at the clock on the microwave, you saw there was less than 30 minutes until class started.

“I figured eating at the counter was quicker,” he chuckled deviously. Tendou mirrored your glance, quickly evaluating his options before slowly beginning to rise to his feet. The light caught your slick smeared across his lips, glinting tauntingly before getting drug under his tongue. He was never one to wipe his chin with the back of his hand. Instead, he licked everything away, savoring your taste, like he was on death row and you really were his last meal. 

As he rose to your level, you pushed up from where you were leaning back on the countertop and met his lips halfway. The redhead’s tongue was against yours immediately, insisting you taste yourself in his mouth.

It was almost intoxicating, only fueled by the feeling of Tendou’s clothed erection pressing against your bare sex. You couldn’t resist the whine that seeped between your lips when his fingers clawed at your hips, pulling you ever closer. 

Time was of the essence here, and at this point you were becoming needy. The hand that had found its way into his hair rerouted to slip down to his waistband, but you were interrupted.

“You should ask nicely,” Tendou intercepted your fingers at his belt, barring you from entrance.

“You started it,” you scoffed like a petty little kid.

Tendou didn’t move an inch. Those scarlet eyes of his bore into you, and you tried to stare back, but your resolve was no match to his.   
“Please,” you finally murmured, fingers nudging his belt buckle once more. His devious grin stretched wider at your submission.

He had the tip of his cock pressing into you faster than you had ever seen. There was no undressing; the only thing tossed away was his belt, which joined your previously discarded underwear on the tile floor with a  _ clank _ ; the slacks of his uniform were shoved down just below his ass cheeks, barely far enough to free himself.

The feeling of Tendou filling you made you let out a long sigh, like he was finally relieving a persistent ache. Instinctually, your legs hiked higher up his sides, pulling him deeper, and if it weren’t for the fact that he was already sliding himself back out, you’d have crossed your ankles to keep him close.

Tendou found a rhythm quickly. It started out slow, focused more on technique and allowing himself to kiss and tug at your lips before moving to lap at your throat hungrily; if you didn’t know any better, you’d almost say it was sensual. It didn’t last long though, each thrust increasing with speed until he was driving into you at the rapid pace you expected from this race against time.

“Fuck, kitten, you feel so good,” Tendou groaned into the crook of your neck. The pet name sent tingles through your skin, crawling down your body until it settled like fire in your lower gut. The only response you gave was the flex of your fingers, nails digging into his shoulders and grasping at his shirt.

The force of his thrusts caused you to let out little mewls and moans in huffs, breath escaping your lungs with every slam of his hips against yours. Tendou had to hook an arm under your knee and grab onto your thigh to keep you flush with the edge of the counter. Though his palm was cold to the touch, you swore your skin burned under the calloused pads of his fingers.

Combined with the tightening internal coil from Tendou’s actions, the burning of your abs as you tried to hold yourself upright was becoming too much to handle. Pulling away from Tendou’s face, you placed your hands behind you so you could lean back and brace against them. You were just beginning to sink back onto your elbows when the sound of the door to the utility room crashing open jolted you from your bliss.

Shooting back upright, a yelp of surprise nearly escaped you, but Tendou’s hand was clamped over your mouth in an instant. You both stared at each other, wide-eyed and frozen in place, as footsteps echoed from the utility room. It was only separated from the kitchen by a small, open archway.

When a voice grumbled out something about ‘forgot my briefcase,’ you instantly recognized it as Tendou’s father.

_ Step, step, step. _

The sound of his heavy footfalls seemed to retreat further into the laundry room, but you knew he still couldn’t be more than 10 feet away. Tendou craned his neck back, trying to peek further past the doorway, before turning back to you with that mischievous smirk of his.

“Shhh,” he whispered almost inaudibly, letting go of your leg and placing a finger over his lips. You didn’t even have time to wonder what he was up to before he was pushing himself back into you, slowly, as if testing the waters.

The pleasant pressure was minor enough to ignore, and the only response you gave was a worried glance past Tendou’s shoulder at the doorway. You could still hear the shuffling of movement across the wall.

Displeased by your lack of reaction, Tendou took the hand that wasn’t covering your mouth and brought it down between your hips. His thumb dipped around where you two were connected, collecting your juices so that when he moved it up to rub your clit, it glided over it without unwanted friction.

Now, _ that _ got your attention. Your stomach tensed and you huffed into his fingers, which only led Tendou to tighten his grip on your face; his hand was firm enough that not a lick of air would escape your mouth, but just barely gentle enough that no marks would be left.

His thumb brushed against your clit in every direction until he found the perfect mix of pressure and angle that made your hips buck and eyes roll into fluttering eyelids. As soon as he discovered this, he repeated the motion, but this time snapped his hips into you as well.

Oh, how badly you wanted to gasp and whine and moan his name, but instead you choked on your own voice and forced it back into your chest.

_ If we get caught, _ you thought,  _ I’m  _ so _ getting kicked out of the exchange program. _

You hated to admit it, but the idea was kind of thrilling. It was like throwing lighter fluid on the fire in your belly.

Every time the roll of Tendou’s hips lined up perfectly with the way he thumbed your clit, white hot electricity seared through your lower abdomen. He was hitting that spot more and more, and the heat was pooling now. You grabbed onto his wrist, the one at your face, and squeezed sharply; you were trying to channel every urge to cry out into the aching grip you had on his arm.

The coil in your gut was seconds from snapping, and you could tell Tendou was in a similar boat; his jaw was clenched and his eyes half lidded. You begged him with your eyes, silently told him how badly you wanted to cum. 

Through both your hazes, the sound of a briefcase clicking closed broke in. It was quiet, barely louder than a pin drop, yet somehow felt as loud as a gun firing next to your ear. Tendou’s head lifted slightly in realization, then he gave you a hasty nod of encouragement.

_ Creeeaaaaakkk, slam! _

As soon as his father was gone, Tendou was mumbling, “Come for me, baby girl, come on.”

He didn’t have to ask twice. You were already falling over the edge, the pleasure rolling from your core out to your finger and toe tips before rolling back again. He finally broke his hand away from your face, and you gasped for air, gasped his name, gasped until your lungs couldn't take any more. Your heels dug into his back, pressed into his spine like you might be able to collapse into him.

You didn’t know exactly how long it took for Tendou to finish behind you. You were coming down from your high and the next thing you knew, he had his cock in his hand and he was spilling out all over your thighs.

Both of you heaved until your breathing evened out, foreheads pressed together. At long last, Tendou broke the silence with a chuckle, and you couldn’t resist laughing as well.

When he peeled away from you to grab a dish towel and clean you up, your skin stuck together from the sticky sheen of sweat. You were lucky he managed to not get anything on your skirt.

“You’re in big trouble,” you said as he placed his routine post-sex kiss on your cheek.

“Why—” he babbled incredulously, “What for?”

“Because,” you glanced at the clock, “We have less than 15 minutes to get to class.”

“Shit!” Tendou scrambled to pull himself together, hastily running about as he shoved his dick back in his pants. You followed suit, jumping off the counter and grabbing your underwear. You tugged them on with about as much coordination as you could while hopping down the hall to get your backpack and shoes. You were both running around like bats out of hell, cackling with laughter by the time you were out the door.

You ran the whole way to school. At least it was a reasonable explanation for why you looked sweaty enough to have just had a sex marathon.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact the google doc was titled 'sluts for tendou 2020' lmao
> 
> anyways, this is my first time writing proper smut in a good year or two, so constructive criticism/feedback is much appreciated !!


End file.
